1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an elemental analyzer, and more particularly to an atomic absorption spectrometer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Atomic absorption spectrometer employs a flame atomization method to measure a plurality of metal elements of micro content (ug/l), and employs a graphite furnace atomization method to measure elements of trace content (ng/l). However, some elements cannot be measured by the flame atomization method or the graphite furnace atomization method, such as Hg and a trace content of As and Se. Thus, a hydride generation device is required by the atomic absorption spectrometer. A typical atomic absorption spectrometer either has a single function or is integrated with the graphite furnace atomization device. For trace measurement of Hg, As, and Se, which cannot be realized by the two methods, the hydride generation device and the hydride atomizer are required. In use, the two devices are switched and adjusted manually, the control of which is inconvenient and time consuming. The devices have large volumes thereby occupying large space in the lab. Furthermore, the hydride generation device has a complicate structure and is provided with a plurality of pipelines and interfaces, thus, the failure rate of the hydride generation device is high. During the switching of the atomization methods, the hydride atomizer is easy to damage, thereby increasing the facility cost and affecting the working efficiency.